Book 3 of the Dragon Trilogy: Dragon's Memories
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: She was lost in a sea of nothingness. Forever wondering about that name. He searches far and wide, wondering if he will ever see her again. The last book in the Dragon Trilogy. Fate and despair will never break us apart. If anyone can draw up a cover for this trilogy, that'd be great! Just PM if you have any ideas or wish to submit one to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Searching for You**

_~Natsu's P.o.v~_

I didn't know how many days or weeks past. Upon our return we sent out search parties for her. No one has found her yet. I wanted to go and search, but Erza gave me that chilling bone killer glare telling me to stay put at the guild. Lisanna had given my a reason to stay put, otherwise I would have just searched for her as soon as I knew she was missing. Only one question remained in my head.

_Why was she separated from the group?_

_~The girl's P.o.v~_

First thing I noticed were my clothes. I had on a pair of black leather boots, black stocking on, a long sleeved blue short jacket, and a blue and white tanktop with a heart on it. I wandered around the forest till I came across a town, then I went into a cafe going up to the waiter that behind the counter. He had short spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and a pair of square glasses. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?"

"Why you're in Crocus!" said the waiter looking at me with worried eyes. He asked "Are you okay? You look thin. Do you want anything to eat?"

As if on cue my stomach growled feeling blood rush to my cheeks I stammered. "I don't have any money!"

The waiter raised a brow. "Are you sure? You might want to check your bag."

He pointed at the bag around my shoulders. I checked in the bag finding, a black tube sized thing with a star like tassel attached to it, at least 150 jewels, and a name embodied onto the inside of my bag. Lucy, it had said.

"So what's your name?" said the waiter as he got me a table.

"Lucy."

"That's a great name, mine's Kahlan."

"Nice to meet you, Kahlan. Don't you have work?"

"Oh no, I'm on my break."

"Since when?"

"Since now?" Then we both heard a shout coming from the chef as we turned around finding the chef pointing at Kahlan.

"Get back to work!" Kahlan mumbled a curse and flashed me a grin before returning to work as I smiled. Somehow I knew that today was going to be a lucky one.

_~Natsu's P.o.v~_

A week later Erza herself set off to find Lucy after hearing that a blonde haired and brown eyed girl showed up in Crocus. I took a bite out of the flaming chicken as I looked up the jobs on the board. Happy had gone with Carla who was with Wendy and Romero on a easy job.

"Natsu!" shouted Lisanna as I turned around.

"Huh?"

I didn't know whether I looked sad or dazed, but Lisanna gave me a reassuring look. "We'll find her, Natsu. Just give the others some time to find her."

"...I know, Lisanna."

"Anyway's let do a job I'm sure it will get your mind off of things!"

I nodded with a tight smile. "Okay!"

_Nothing would get my mind off of Lucy or any of my friends._

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I was busy with two projects, and whole 20 paged Geometry packet. Also with a few Rp forums hehehehe.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Found**

_~Natsu's P.o.v~_

The next few days I spend my time with missions. Some say I might have even begun to be like Gildarts. Going on missions like a frantic person. Who could blame me? I wanted to seek out any information from people in towns. Even the slightly rumor about a certain blonde haired woman have set me off on a what seemed like a hopeless journey. I didn't give up. I wouldn't give up on any of my friends. Lucy where are you?

_~Lucy's P.o.v~_

The next four days while Kahlan went to work I spent the time in a bookstore researching my keys. Later finding out that they were Celestial Keys, the 12 Zodiac on top it off. Although I couldn't help, but wonder if I was a mage. I looked at the pink mark on my hand. When I asked the store clerk what the tattoo he replied "Aren't you a Fairy Tail mage?"

_Fairy Tail, huh?_ I thought as I walked back to the restaurant. _The strongest guild in Fiore. Why? Why did I join Fairy Tail?_ I thought deeply confused. _I didn't know anything about my past nor my own parents. Just who was I?_ I begged for answers that time didn't give. Anyway's I should start there. Maybe they know who I am. I opened the door to the restaurant greeted by Kahlan's boss, Milford.

"Hello Lucy!"

"Hello Milford, when does Kahlan's shift end?"

"Right now! Hey Lucy!" said Kahlan with an arm around my shoulder. Strangely I felt a bit irritated cause of that. _Did I have someone close to my heart before all of this?_ I thought as I shrugged it off. "Good. I found some useful information."

"Good. Where to?"

"Fiore's strongest guild, Fairy Tai-"

A scarlet haired woman bursted through the door looking around frantically._ Why does she look so familiar?_ I thought as she laid her eyes on me. Her eyes widened in surprise, she ran towards me embracing me. The scarlet haired woman sobbed "You're safe, Lucy. Thank god."

It suddenly came back to me. Tears, a scarlet warrior crying in the crumbling ruins of a lost city, a nakama. I looked at her. "Erza?"

* * *

**To be honest watching episode 159 made me think that Lucy still has more room for improvement. Yes she can open two gate twice and what not, but I'm getting the feeling that there's something missing...hm... and the red hair woman is a crazy ... You people know what I mean.**

**OMG Did you people see it? Chapter 312. Tears came out. It was so *sobs* just read it. **

**Sorry for the late and short chapter!**


End file.
